


Как я встретил твоего брата

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Relationship (also kinda), Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Smut, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship (kinda), Getting Together, Horniness (to the max), M/M, Sex Shop AU to be precise, WTF Kombat 2021, cannot stress to you how HORNY suna is, mention of knot dildos as a thing that exists and people find sexy, mention of omegaverse as a thing that people find sexy, shop au, this is not a/b/o fic it’s just horny fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Тук-тук!— Кто там?(или shop!au, где Суна работает продавцом в сексшопе, в который время от времени заглядывает Осаму, и они оба такие-хорни-что-ужас.)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Как я встретил твоего брата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How I Met Your Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940637) by [kitcassiachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcassiachan/pseuds/kitcassiachan). 



> Прим.автора:
> 
> Хотела я написать аушку про магазин, потому что обычно они мне НЕ нравятся, вот и решила написать всратую аушку подобного рода — а потом вспомнила про сексшоп, и вот пожалуйста. Для тех, кто не читает теги заранее: это НЕ омегаверс! Это наш обыкновенный мир, и вы же в курсе, что такое омегаверс, не так ли?
> 
> Позвольте Саму побыть хорни.  
> Да тут все хорни XDDDD

Сейчас чуть позже шести. А в бессмысленной и скучной жизни Суны Ринтаро это может означать только две вещи.

Первая: коллега вновь обрëк его пахать в две смены, не желая упустить возможность переспать со своим преподом по химии — ну ведь грех же не воспользоваться шансом пососать преподов член. И даже не ради оценки, просто из любви к процессу.

Вторая: за пару минут до его так называемого «обеденного перерыва» дверь откроется, и с весьма важным видом, соответствующим званию волейбольной звезды (и заблудшего натурала), в магазин зайдëт Мия Осаму. Начнëт бродить по залу, пыхтеть, бормотать себе под нос и «просто посматривать» на дилдо, развешенные на стенах. Чтобы нечто вошло в привычку, это должно случиться больше двух раз подряд. Осаму здесь в седьмой.

Суна пролистывает томик манги, читая по диагонали, и громко сообщает:

— Массажëры простаты по левую сторону, рядом с ароматизированными презервативами.

Осаму — а ведь невинный малый даже не подозревает, что они пересекаются на парах по античке, иначе не измерял бы тайком длину разных дилдо, сравнивая со своим предплечьем — подходит к кассе. И — какое счастье, какая благодать — с полными руками товаров.

Кто бы знал заранее, к чему всë приведëт.

— У меня есть девушка, — здоровается с ним Осаму, вываливая покупки на ленту.

Суна невозмутимо смотрит в ответ.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает он, пробегая глазами по вещам. Очаровательная коллекция юного бдсмщика, последний предмет в которой — подарочная карта в честь дня рождения. Ведь для друга покупать не так стыдно, да и всегда можно прикрыться дружеским розыгрышем. «Ха-ха, смотри, конфетка в виде члена, как смешно!..» — Обхохочешься.

— Это подарок-розыгрыш, — ожидаемо торопится заверить Осаму. Его взгляд мечется между Суной и «Горячим бета-боем для своего Альфы (С набухающим узлом)». — Для, э-эм-м, моего брата-близнеца.

— Молодой человек, — замечает Суна, — меня не касается, в чьей компании вы развлекаетесь с дилдо.

Осаму будто захлебнулся. Если не вспомнит, как дышать, то Суне, видимо, предстоит методом проб и ошибок освоить искусственное дыхание.

Суна протягивает ему пакет с покупками.

— С днëм рождения!

— Нет, это не для меня, — пищит Осаму. Их пальцы соприкасаются, его — все влажные от пота.

— Полагаю, вы с братом-близнецом родились в один день, — закатывает глаза Суна. — Приходите ещë.

* * *

Что поразительно, он приходит. А ведь Суна поспорил с Куроо на деньги, что Осаму потребуется больше двух дней, чтобы взять себя за яйца и прийти за дилдо побольше (или хоть смазку к нему докупить). Фантазии об этом подтянутом, горячем гетеро-мальчике, оседлавшем свой дилдо на одной только слюне, как в каком-нибудь олдскульном ковбойском порно, горячат кровь. Суна уже трижды чуть на них не подрочил. Ключевое слово — «чуть». С натуралами он больше не спит.

На сей раз Осаму не ходит вокруг да около (во всех смыслах), а идëт прямиком к кассе. Серые глаза, полные паники, мгновенно находят Суну. На Осаму бордовый худи с вышитым спереди чужим именем.

Суна думает, как бы пошутить, когда Осаму выпаливает: 

— Привет, ты... вы меня помните?

Так он не собирается притворяться своим братом. Суна начинает думать над другой шуткой, но Осаму вновь его опережает:

— В общем, здрасьте, — выдыхает он. — Короче.

Он бухает на стойку открытую коробку с дилдо. Суна с отвращением морщит нос и окидывает Осаму страдальческим взглядом — мол, ну за что ты так со мной.

— По очевидным и не требующим пояснения причинам товары в интим-магазинах обмену и возврату не подлежат.

— Ой, но я не… Он... — спохватывается Осаму, и тон его голоса, обычно низкого и глубокого, к концу односложного слова подскакивает октав на девять.

— Ваш брат-близнец, — подсказывает Суна.

— Да, мой брат-близнец не использовал… этот… уф-ф-ф…

— Волчий дилдо.

Осаму краснеет.

— Не использовал. Брат открыл коробку, и… — Осаму теребит краешек кармана своего худи и переходит на шëпот, хотя в магазине больше никого нет. Суне приходится наклониться вперëд, чтобы его расслышать: — Он не, м-м-м-м… не того… размера.

Суна приподнимает бровь, с трудом сдерживая усмешку.

— А я думал, это всë для розыгрыша.

Тянется долгая-долгая пауза, и Осаму выглядит слишком несчастным, чтобы настаивать на лжи, которой и так здесь никто не верит. Они сверлят друг друга взглядами — Суна думает: «Я тебя раскусил, сучонок», а Осаму молит: «Пожалуйста, не надо». Затем Осаму строит жалобную щенячью моську, и это сбивает Суну с толку.

— Ну, он слишком дорогой, чтобы… — скулит Осаму, пожав плечами, — чтобы… блин, не знаю.

— Нужна подготовка, — жалеет его Суна. Осаму широко распахивает глаза. — Брату передадите. Он может его оставить. — Суна подталкивает к нему коробку. — И растянуть себя до нужных размеров.

Осаму лишь тупо моргает в ответ. Смотрит так, будто Суна только что раскрыл местонахождение чаши Грааля.

— Бояться нечего. Он не кусается. — Осаму, кажется, думает возразить, и Суна торопится добавить: — Что-нибудь ещë?

— Ладно. В общем, — Осаму нервно покачивается на пятках. — Вы, похоже, неплохо разбираетесь.

— Я здесь работаю, — отрезает Суна.

— И правда, — ëжится Осаму. — Да, конечно… короче. — За каждое доброе дело приходится платить, и как только Суна забыл. — А вообще… — он замолкает, снова оглядывается вокруг, но ничего не изменилось, ведь сюда больше никто не заходил! Суна начинает терять терпение. У него стынет обед.

— ...как это делается… ну, брат же спросит, наверное, — выдавливает из себя Осаму.

— О-о-о-о-о, — многозначительно тянет Суна. Жестом подзывает Осаму. Тот охотно к нему склоняется. Пахнет мальчишеским шампунем, ну, знаете, хвоя и тестостерон. — Раскрою секрет. Есть одна штука...

Осаму слушает так внимательно, с такими огромными глазами, что Суна едва не отказывается от идеи побыть говнюком в пользу нормального совета несчастному парню. Тот ведь как минимум стремится достигнуть анального оргазма, а натуралы идут на такое нечасто, и зря. Последний его бывший, стоило Суне впервые залезть туда пальцами, кончил так, что сперма чуть не до потолка выстрелила.

Стоило бы отдать Осаму должное за смелый шаг прочь из зоны комфорта, за открытость новому, сопротивление дурацким маскулинным стереотипам, и так далее и тому подобное — но Суна немного мудак, так что нет.

— Она называется гугл, и там можно найти любые утехи для твоей задницы, какие пожелаешь, — подытоживает он.

Осаму с грохотом прикладывается лбом о стойку.

Суна склоняется над ним и шепчет:

— Ты из-за омегаверсного порно так…

— Понятия не имею, о чëм ты, — бормочет Осаму, но его шея вмиг розовеет. Так и хочется сказать: омегаверс заводит всех.

— Конечно, конечно, — ëрничает Суна, и его ладонь неведомым образом оказывается на затылке Осаму, гладит по волосам. Хотя, надо сказать, он никогда так себя не вëл ни с одним клиентом. А работает в подобных маг-АД-зинах ни много ни мало с шестнадцати лет.

Просто Осаму такой грустненький, а ещë, когда лежит, согнувшись вот так над стойкой, у него премило отклячен зад. Любоваться и любоваться! «Ничего-ничего, сладкая попка, порадуешь однажды какую-нибудь девчонку». Осаму жалобно скулит.

— Слушай, — вздыхает Суна. Пора побыть добрым геем для этого несчастного парня с поломанной психикой. — Здесь нечего стыдиться…

— Мне не стыдно! — вскидывает Осаму голову. — Я на мели!

«У тебя такие милые розовые щëчки, — хочет сказать Суна, — сладкая-попка-кун».

Осаму собирается с духом и выпрямляется, надувая свои милые розовые щëчки. Он выглядит… напряжëнным, как будто… напрягся весь.

— Помощи от тебя, конечно.

— А я и не обещал? — пожимает Суна плечами. — Заходите к нам ещë?

Осаму хватает свой член (не настоящий, волчий), закатывает глаза и устремляется к выходу, напоследок звякнув колокольчиком над дверью.

Не самое странное происшествие. В сексшопе работать превесело. Но в данной ситуации, приз достаётся внезапному Суниному стояку. Какая прелесть.

* * *

Куроо выигрывает и ставку номер два, из-за которой Суна вынужден работать в одиночку целых две недели, чтобы Куроо мог, ну, видимо, усосаться членом Мейан-сана, или как его там. «Так, мы на нормальное свидание идëм, ясно тебе? Пошëл нахуй, я правда ему нравлюсь, ясно тебе?»

Суна в детали не вдаëтся. Он и так достаточно страдает. И во всëм виноват Осаму: Суна поставил на возвращение с новыми вопросами, но тот не приходит. Куроо говорит, мол, заперся у себя в комнате из-за течки или типа того. Омегаверсный юмор, понимаете? Вот и Суна только глаза закатил.

Нет, Осаму не сидит в гнëздышке из одежды своего альфы. Он на занятиях с Суной, на тринадцать рядов ближе к кафедре, а волосы у него поразительно пушистые. Суна смотрит исключительно на его шею в течение всех двух часов сорока пяти минут. Разумеется, про то, как древние шумеры что-то там куда-то там, он так и не выучил. Зато шея красивая.

— Эй! — выкрикивает Красивая Шейка, когда аудитория потихоньку пустеет. Машет в сторону Суны, так что нет смысла оглядываться по сторонам, мол, это ты мне? — Парень из сексшопа!

Суна закатывает глаза.

— Парень с дилдо с узлом!

Осаму хватает его за руку.

— Ш-ш-ш, ты что, с ума сошëл? Зачем про это кричать?

— Ой, а я думал, мы оглашаем на всю округу вещи, которые друг про друга знаем, и, ну… — Он усмехается, премерзенько похлопав ресницами. У работы в сексшопе свои плюсы. — Как там подарок?

Осаму краснеет и опускает взгляд на свои кроссовки.

— Не смотри ты так на меня, — бормочет он. Крепко вцепился в руку Суны, будто считает, что если отпустит, Суна примется гарцевать по лекционке и кричать про его тридцатисантиметровый дилдо, который не помещается. — Я не знал, что мы на лекциях пересекаемся.

— Понимаю. «Эй, Парень-с-которым-на-античку-ходим» вообще не звучит.

— Прости, — морщится Осаму. — Я правда не подумал. А ты… — Он притягивает Суну ближе, шепчет чуть ли не в ухо, и его красивые крашеные волосы касаются Суниного виска, и что это такое, вот что, блядь, это такое? — Ты знал про меня?

— Мия Осаму, звезда волейбольной команды, по совместительству знаток сексшопов...

— Заткнись. — Он фыркает, и, брр, у Суны мурашки по спине побежали. Осаму очень приятно звучит, весь такой возбужденный, заинтересованный. Сунин заинтересованный любитель сексшопов. — Мог бы сразу сказать. Мне так стыдно, кошмар.

— Саму, — спрашивает голос, звучащий точь-в-точь как тот, что сейчас ласкает его ушную раковину, — кто это?

— Его парень, — не медля, отвечает Суна. Не смог устоять: над Осаму весело подшучивать, да и держится он за Суну столь крепко, что шутка вполне уместна. Суна авантюрист, ему можно.

— Э-э-э, — тормозит Осаму.

— А, — отвечает Осаму-с-алика, оглядывая Суну с головы до ног, — приятно познакомиться, — и тут же, нахмурившись, поворачивается к брату: — Я прекрасно помню, что просил тебя вчера не класть в рис креветки.

— Я прекрасно помню, что ответил: мне похуй, — парирует Осаму.

— У меня буквально смертельная аллергия на креветки.

На этой ноте братоубийства стоит закончить, особенно в силу того, что Осаму явно жаждет поспорить. А Суна уже видел, к чему это приводит, — на их общих парах по английской литературе. К бесконечной словесной дуэли в духе «Ты!», «Нет, ты!», «Нет, ты!», «Нет, ты!».

— Как там твой подарок поживает? — спрашивает Суна, просто чтобы побыть противным.

— Ась? — отзывается Ацуму.

— Твой брат на днях заходил в сексшоп, в котором я работаю, чтобы купить тебе подарок на день рождения, — тщательно выговаривает Суна так, чтобы нельзя было пропустить ни слова. Делает вид, будто пытается что-то вспомнить. — Вроде сказал, что размер не подошëл?

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, — бездыханно повторяет Осаму.

Ацуму расплывается в поистине дьявольской улыбке.

— Ах, он уже сейчас задумался? И что купил? Что не так с размером?

Осаму накрывает Сунин рот ладонью, не дав ответить. Какие же, блядь, потные ладошки. На вкус солëные, но не то чтобы Суна их облизал. Не его вина, что один палец оказывается в опасной близости от его губ, — стоит приоткрыть, и скользнëт внутрь, прямо на язык. Осаму грызëт ногти. У него пальцы в слюнях. Конфетка. Без шуток.

— Не твоë дело. То есть, подарок ждать надо, ясно? — Осаму впивается взглядом в Суну. — Ты что, единственный ребëнок в семье?

— К шчаштью, — мямлит Суна.

Осаму убирает руку.

— Верю! Иначе ты бы понял, что только что разрушил мне жизнь!

Ацуму перестаёт злорадно ухмыляться и спрашивает:

— Саму, а твой парень на матч пойдëт?

— Он не мой парень, — говорит Осаму. — Понятия не имею, что за тип.

Ацуму выглядит сбитым с толку.

— И такое бывает.

— Нет, я буквально не знаю его имени.

— Как зовут тебя, о загадочный парень? — спрашивает Ацуму Суну напрямую.

— Суна, — отвечает он и бросает в сторону Осаму якобы возмущëнный взгляд. — Саму, мне кажется, твой брат на меня запал. — Мотает головой, страдальчески обращает взор вверх. — Ах, никогда не думал, что из всех людей именно мне суждено столкнуться с подобным. Хотя, если кому-то и приносить себя в жертву ради обоих близнецов…

— Подобным — это каким? — встревает Ацуму.

Осаму, кажется, снова хочет заставить Суну замолчать — на сей раз навсегда.

— Неа. Ничего такого. Никакого. Вообще. Нет и нет.

— А Суна-кто? — уточняет Ацуму.

— Суна Рин. Неужели ты позволишь ему так с тобой поступить, Саму-чан? Он уводит меня прямо на твоих глазах! Ах, какая драма!

— Хватит звать меня Саму. Откуда ты вообще знаешь моë имя?

— У нас хранятся данные на каждого покупателя, а также списки всех приобретенных товаров. Мы продаëм эти данные ФБР, чтобы они знали, кто настоящие психи. Волки, в частности, практически относятся к вымирающему виду, и мы стремимся...

— Чего?! — Осаму вот-вот грохнется в обморок.

— Да шучу я. Отменяй свой сердечный приступ. Тебя брат Саму называет.

— А как ты узнал, что он мой брат? — Осаму что-то подозревает. А ещё он идиот.

— Потому что он — это ты, но копипастой.

— Эй! — хочет возразить Ацуму.

— Это оскорбление. Я намного горячее.

— Тут я соглашусь, — говорит Суна.

— Э-эй! — Ацуму возмущается громче. — Я вроде уводить тебя собрался, нет?

— Старайся лучше. О боги, и что же мне, простому смертному, делать с двумя знаменитыми близнецами-волейболистами, которые оба меня добиваются?

— Никто тебя не добивается, — парирует Осаму. — Вообще.

— Странный у тебя парень, — замечает Ацуму и тут же широко улыбается во все тридцать два: — Но мне он нравится.

— Он не мой… — Осаму не договаривает и сдаëтся: — Ладно, только особо не привязывайся.

Он делает шаг в направлении, предположительно, спортзала. Суна никогда и рядом не проходил, так что не может знать наверняка.

— Ну и? — оборачивается Осаму, и теперь от его шаловливого взгляда не спрятаться. — Ты вроде собирался на мой матч, дорогой?

Обычно, когда друзья зовут Суну на матчи, он отвечает: «Спасибо, но я гей». Однако в данном случае на игру его мотивирует идти именно гейская сущность. Да и кто он такой, чтобы отказаться от удовольствия посмотреть, как Осаму весь ëрзает так же, но в более лëгкой одежде?

* * *

— Знаешь, он ведь серьëзно, — говорит Осаму, пока они идут бок о бок через огромный кампус. — Цуму быстро привязывается и теперь думает, что вы с ним друзья или типа того.

Ацуму, видимо, уши грел, потому что тут же оборачивается и сверлит взглядом, прищурившись.

— Вот обсуждать меня за спиной не надо!

— Я ему рассказываю, что у тебя вообще нет друзей, — рявкает Осаму.

— И что с того? — Ацуму пожимает плечами. — Кита-сан! — выкрикивает он, подбегая к более низкому парню в такой же куртке. — Иди познакомься с парнем Саму!

Суна наблюдает издалека. Кита-сан кивает, словно благословляя союз Суны и своего кохая. 

— Скажешь ему? — глуповато спрашивает Суна.

— Ну, не я же виноват, что ты так жаждешь со мной встречаться, Суна, — поддевает Осаму.

— А я думал, у тебя девушка есть. — Не смог удержаться.

— А я думал, ты хотел ей стать, — парирует Осаму. — В любом случае, ты теперь моя девушка на время матча. Жду очень громких криков и визгов каждый раз, когда забью, и поверь — ты очень быстро охрипнешь, потому что я лучший доигровщик в команде…

— Нет, лучший — Алан, — встревает Ацуму. — Прости, что обломал тебе флирт, но Саму не ас, — объясняет он Суне, будто тот понимает, о чëм речь. — Он хорош, но в команде не лучший. Алан лучший, да и самый горячий…

— Тебя никто не спрашивал.

Осаму краснеет, потому что понял, что брат всë слышал. Суна краснеет, потому что с ним и в самом деле флиртовали. Явно. Осаму что, гей? Да Куроо его убьëт за такое обобщение по одному только дилдо, который ещё даже по назначению не применяли. Но не каждый натурал, которому хочется пощекотать себе анус, выберет волчий член — как тебе такое, Куроо Тецуро? 

— Цуму, заткнись. Я охуенный, — бормочет Осаму. Ацуму закатывает глаза и уходит, чтобы прикопаться к какому-то другому чуваку из команды и похвастаться новым парнем Саму. Будто собачкой, ей-богу.

— На чëм я остановился? — приходит в себя Осаму.

— Что я буду кричать, пока не сорву голос? — предполагает Суна.

Осаму краснеет сильнее.

— Да, это тоже. — И подмигивает. Подмигивает? Подмигивает. И уходит прочь. Только сейчас до Суны доходит весь подтекст.

* * *

Для обыкновенных человеческих глаз Суны волейбол слишком быстрый, не уследить. Он пытается выловить взглядом стук, пас, удар, стук, пас, удар, но предпочёл бы сосредоточиться на на комбо «зад-пах-пресс». И Осаму в этой лëгкой чëрной форме. Ням.

Короткие шорты на сочных мускулистых бëдрах, как он отпячивает зад, когда «принимает» — спасибо деду-болельщику за уточнение — да, всë прекрасно. По такой позе легко понять, что на члене он бы скакал отлично. Член… член… вот и вернулись на исходную. Член Осаму. Под этими шортами. Выпуклость на них неплохо видна, воображению есть где разгуляться.

Руки, плечи, волосатые подмышки, наверняка пахнущие потом и мускусом — да, Суна странный, и что? Он работает в, мать его, сексшопе и, как нетрудно догадаться, не упускает случая воспользоваться скидкой для сотрудников. Суна хочет зарыться носом в потные, волосатые подмышки Осаму и тереться об его ногу, как сучка. Кто-нибудь ещë так заводится из-за глупого и бессмысленного матча? Бабуля с тремя внуками тоже проходит через подобный вид адских мук? А Суна жевал бы зад Осаму, словно жвачку.

Во время тайм-аута Осаму находит его взглядом. Ухмыляется. Суна хотел бы сделать вид, будто ему совершенно всë равно, но вместо этого едва заметно и очень, очень медленно толкается языком во внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы Осаму мог представить, как бы выглядел Сунин рот с членом внутри.

Так по-детски, но Суна уверен, что у Осаму на это встал. Выпуклость, которую он так хорошо изучил взглядом в первом сете, выглядит ещё внушительнее.

Суна цепляется руками за поручни, чтобы душа не покинула тело и не сделала Осаму астральный минет. У него вот-вот и впрямь слюнки потекут. Он будет просить прощения у Куроо каждый день своей дурацкой жизни. Куроо прав, член — это хорошо, член во рту — прекрасно. Как же он голоден.

Пока ничья. Что означает больше волейбола. Что означает ещë один тайм-аут с Осаму, стоящим прямо перед ним, прикусывающим нижнюю губу, пожирающим Суну взглядом так, будто вот-вот вонзит зубы ему в яйца и сгрызëт с тела подчистую. О да.

Осаму опускает взгляд ниже. Суна раздвигает для него ноги — непринуждённо, как все парни сидят. Осаму с ухмылкой разглядывает его промежность. Ох, так они и правда потом поебутся?

Третий сет даëтся тяжело. Каждый удар может стать последним. Удар, когда у Осаму из шорт вывалится его тяжëлый, твëрдый член, и все упадут.

Предвкушение — вот зачем смотрят матчи. За сегодняшний день Суна прошëл путь от правильного гомосексуала до того, кто кричит, когда Осаму вместе с его майкой взлетают в воздух. Потный пресс, пупок наружу — Сунина грëбаная ахиллесова пята, — сходящиеся линии в области паха. Как называются они, добрый дед-болельщик не подскажет.

Осаму пробивает мяч сквозь чужие руки, впечатывает его в пол. Как бы ощущался такой удар по Суниной заднице? По бëдрам? Ауч. По члену? Господи. Стояк у него каменный. 

Игра заканчивается, Инаризаки побеждает, а Осаму нигде нет. Суне так надо потрахаться, что, кажется, ещë немного, и он заработает сердечный приступ. Он бы укусил собственный зад, чтобы хоть как-то утолить голод.

Он не может встать на протяжении добрых десяти минут после того, как с площадки все разошлись, да и потом — ноги всë равно дрожат так, будто отымели его, а не команду соперников. 

Но нет, Осаму куда-то ушëл, и трибуны тоже пустеют.

Суна понятия не имеет, как себя вести в подобных случаях, но ждать кажется делом гиблым. А с пустыми руками уходить не хочется.

— Эй, — зовëт его Осаму. Суна мгновенно разворачивается, готовый напрыгнуть на него, как возбуждëнный кобель, но… это другой, это Ацуму. Тот приподнимает тëмную бровь, поскольку метафорическая слюна вокруг рта Суны мгновенно высыхает. — Боже, не смотри на меня так, будто я твою собаку пристрелил.

— Привет, — приходит в себя Суна. — Классно сыграли. — Его воображаемый хвост, видимо, до сих пор понуро висит, потому что Ацуму усмехается так, будто решил за этот хвост ещë и дëрнуть. Бить лежачего, да? Они точно подружатся.

— Слушай, чувак. — Ацуму трёт шею ладонью. Плохой знак. — Я знаю, что вы не встречаетесь.

О нет. Недолго музыка играла. А ведь он только-только вошëл во вкус.

— Но он, типа, хочет? — Ацуму жестом загораживает дорогу на выход. — А ещë он ссыкло. Боится выходить из раздевалки, так что можешь пойти и выманить его, что ли?

— Я?

— Он нервничает. Из-за тебя.

— Почему? — спрашивает Суна.

У Ацуму лопается терпение.

— Ты его хочешь или как?

* * *

— Саму, надеюсь, ты одет! — выкрикивает Ацуму. Когда они открывают дверь, их обдаёт ароматом потного тела.

— Ты уверен, что я ему нравлюсь? — говорит Осаму как раз в тот момент, когда Ацуму и Суна заходят и видят его голого, с одним полотенчиком вокруг бëдер.

— Ага, нравишься, — выпаливает Суна в ответ на вопрос. 

Осаму замирает. Его соски — нет, подними-ка взгляд, побудь нормальным — его лицо исказил шок.

Суна улыбается.

— Правда нравишься, если тебе интересно.

— Ну вот и прекрасно! — радостно объявляет Ацуму и срывается с места, спасаясь от Осаму, который бежит следом, и полотенце вместе с тем, что под ним скрывается, болтается в такт.

Суна смотрит в пол. Не из вежливости, а потому, что очень возбудился и понимает: один взгляд, и их на пару с перевозбуждением придëтся соскабливать с пола. Он растает в лужицу из чистой спермы, в его жилах течëт сперма. Ах, эти подтянутые мускулы под бледной кожей, м-м-м.

— Ебучий ты идиот! Какого хера?! — орëт где-то Осаму. — Какого хуя ты со мной так?!

— Я подожду… — Что-то твëрдое и тяжëлое, возможно, череп Ацуму, ударяется о металлические шкафчики. — ...снаружи, — выкрикивает Суна.

— Помоги! — вопит Ацуму. — Суна, помоги мне!

— А ты смешной, — замечает Суна.

— Суна, ну я же тебе помог!!! — взвывает Ацуму. Да, помог. Без него Суна ушëл бы домой. Ацуму сегодня MVP. — Хватит меня душить, я тебе мужика привëл!

— Никогда так не говори! — угрожает Осаму, продолжая его душить, если судить по блеянию умирающей козы, эхом отражающемуся от стен.

* * *

По дороге к общежитию они играют в десять вопросов. Будто это поможет превратить сей безумный день и то, как они собираются сделать его ещë безумнее, во что-то нормальное.

— У тебя правда день рождения?

— Да, — говорит Осаму. — Через несколько дней. Хочешь прийти?

Суна игнорирует вопрос.

— И у тебя нет девушки?

— А у тебя? — возвращает Осаму.

Как бы сказать помягче…

— Солнце моë, я гей.

— Я в курсе, что ты по парням, — хмурится Осаму. — Девушек не отменяет, знаешь ли.

— Давай зачëтку, «отлично», экзамен по вопросам ориентации сдал.

— И со своими такой противный, значит, — огрызается Осаму. 

— Да. Со всеми, без разбору, — ухмыляется Суна. — Куда мы идëм?

— В мою комнату.

— Где будет Ацуму?

— Где угодно, только не там.

* * *

— Блядь, — рычит Осаму. Суна впечатывает его в стену, так же грубо разворачивает к себе. Осаму нетерпеливо покусывает губы. — Я никогда раньше этого не делал, — стонет он, задирая футболку Суны и обнажая торс. Его холодные руки неспешно скользят вверх, прощупывая каждый сантиметр тела Суны, и ложатся на грудь.

— Никогда? — Суна кусает его за шею. Осаму отвечает не иначе как мурчанием. — Сомневаюсь.

Они отрываются друг от друга, только чтобы стянуть с Осаму мешающую футболку. Суна быстро возвращается к вылизыванию его кожи. Он бы предпочëл сразу, без душа, но это можно отложить на потом — когда они станут достаточно близки, чтобы Суна мог попросить завязать ему глаза и трахнуть в рот с помощью дилдо. Сунин бывший как-то спросил, мол, а для меня в чëм веселье. «Ну как же, — ответил ему Суна, — ты будешь сзади».

— В плане — м-м-ф, боже, ты кусачий — с парнем, — стонет Осаму, притираясь к его бедру. — С парнем не спал.

— Оя? — хмыкает Суна и смыкает губы вокруг его соска. Кусачий. Он поддевает бугорок зубами. Осаму морщится от боли, но прижимает к себе крепче. В паху начинает ныть.

— Ты мне нравишься, — скулит Осаму. — Но не знаю, важно ли это тебе.

Делу такие речи не мешают, но и не особо помогают. Новичкам обычно нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к идее того, что вот-вот случится. Пальцы — дело несложное, и им уже хочется члена, но сам концепт... Принять то, что делают и кем якобы станут после такого — требует времени и сил. Которых Суне обычно попросту жалко.

— Мне важно, чтобы ты сам хотел, — признаётся он, заставляя себя побыть хорошим. Он поднимает голову, чтобы они снова оказались лицом к лицу, и даёт Осаму отдышаться, хотя всё, чего хочется Суне — высосать кислород из его лёгких. — Хочешь, сбавлю обороты?

Осаму цепляется за одежду Суны.

— Хочу, чтобы ты наконец это снял, Сунарин.

Суна ухмыляется, стягивает футболку и отшвыривает в сторону. Осаму жадно смотрит.

— Я хочу, — сглатывает он, облизывая взглядом грудь Суны. — Хочу. Очень хочу…

— Ладно-ладно, — со смехом перебивает Суна. — Иди сюда, красавчик.

— Ты, — стонет Осаму ему в рот. — Нет, это ты…

— Даже не начинай.

Он велит Осаму обхватить его ногами за талию. Тот сначала поднимает одну, трётся пахом об истекающий смазкой член, но колеблется.

— Я тяжёлый, — предупреждает он.

— Ничего, переживу. — А зачем бы ещё Суна занимался пилатесом раз в неделю? 

— Не-не, я о-очень накаченный. Тяжелее, чем выгляжу, — бормочет Осаму, подталкивая его к своей спальне. — Идём… кровать… оседлай, отсоси…

Но теперь на кону стоит Сунина гордость. Он загораживает Осаму дорогу и отталкивает назад.

— Запрыгивай, принцесса, — рычит он.

— Секси, — Осаму сдаётся и позволяет себя поднять.

Они валятся на пол — сочная задница Осаму приземляется прямо Суне на грудь. Суна всхлипывает. Его достоинство! Его суставы...

— Класс, — оскаливается Осаму, карабкаясь по его ноющему, страдающему телу. Ему больно, он страдает, мир жесток! — И так сойдёт, — ухмыляется тот по-волчьи.

К слову о волках...

— Как насчëт трахнуть меня моим дилдо?

* * *

Не раз упомянутый дилдо входит как по маслу. Осаму воет, рычит, ахает и хихикает, принимая в себя игрушку полностью. Ни единой жалобы.

— Хочешь узел? — Не думал Суна, что доведëтся сказать подобное вслух.

— Да, конечно, — и следом бездыханное: — Возьми меня, загони до конца... — И Суна не думает, что смог бы прожить без подобных зрелищ.

Как только он проталкивает толстый конец игрушки через кольцо мышц, она вроде как застревает, и Осаму кончает себе на живот, облив все свои напряжëнные кубики пресса спермой.

— Блядь! 

Он смотрит на Суну, постепенно приходя в себя. Глаза с поволокой, мокрые ресницы, всë такое.

— Твоя очередь, — требует Осаму.

* * *

— Ты всегда такой прямолинейный? — спрашивает Осаму, как только Суна открывает глаза.

Свет из окна слепит. Слипшиеся ресницы не дают проморгаться. Осаму, умытый и бодрый, сидит перед ним, скрестив ноги. Он одет, готов к выходу, пахнет мятной зубной пастой. Нет.

— Затянулась шуточка, не думаешь? — сонно зевает Суна.

— Трахнул ты меня тоже, значит, шутки ради? — дуется Осаму. Слишком рано, чтобы дуться. Слишком откровенно, чтобы ему было похуй. Слишком мило, чтобы раздражаться. Слишком отдаëт отношениями, чтобы просто забить. Лучше Суна поспит. Его рубит.

— Полегче, мальчик-натурал, — ворчит Суна, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

— Пошëл ты! — огрызается Осаму.

Глубоко внутри его это задевает. Он знает, что будет дальше. Не раз проводил ночь с сомневающимися юношами, привык к утренней панике, невнятным извинениям, привык оказываться в чёрном списке, не успев одеться. Не дай боже потом столкнуться на улице. Не дай боже попытаться заговорить. Не дай боже, они будут с приятелями. 

— Ты мне понравился, знаешь ли, — грустно вздыхает Осаму.

— Потому что ты был слишком хорни и тебе было похуй, кто тебе подрочит?

— Не понял, мы чего, ссоримся, что ли? — спрашивает Осаму.

— Не, неохота, — бормочет Суна. Перекатывается на другой бок и зарывается в одеяло.

— Окей, ладно, мне тоже. — Осаму пристраивается сзади и утыкается носом ему ему в шею. — Ну, и кто тут мальчик для ебли? — смеëтся он.

— А обычно что, ты?

— Нет. — Осаму пожимает плечами. — Мало ли что говорят. Подожди, а ты что, просто мной воспользовался? Смоешься, когда я в душ пойду?

— Ты уже сходил, — обличает его Суна.

— Чтобы этого избежать. — Умный какой. Осаму прижимается крепче. — Чëрт, Рин.

«Рин»? Когда успел случиться «Рин»? Вероятно, где-то между тем, как Суна истязал пульсирующую дырочку Осаму, и тем, как вколачивал его в кровать, слизывая со щëк слëзы, выступившие от переизбытка ощущений. Вспоминает, как Осаму выстанывал его имя, а он прошептал: «Саму, зови меня Рин». Чëрт. Суне понравилось.

— Ты знаешь, где меня искать, — выговаривает Суна, разворачиваясь к нему с серьëзным видом. — Попробовав однажды, устоять невозможно, Мия.

Осаму беззаботно ухмыляется.

— Я тебе нравлюсь. — Он тычет Суну в щëку. — Я тебя укусил.

— В лицо?! — спрашивает Суна и нащупывает рукой болезненное место на саднящей челюсти.

— А ты разрешил, — отвечает Осаму. Угу, Суна разрешил, да и каких только зверств он вчера не разрешал. Было супер. — Я тебе нравлюсь, — настаивает Осаму.

— Чувак, я тебя даже не знаю, — нехотя отпирается Суна.

Осаму сгребает его в крепкие объятия. В следующий раз пусть он Суну держит; возможно, будет ещë круче.

— А хочешь узнать? — спрашивает Осаму.

У Суны болят щëки от того, как широко он улыбается — или от укуса, или от члена Осаму, вбивавшегося ему в рот. «Ты меня так возбудил на матче, знаешь? Так и знал, что трахну твой милый ротик и что сосëшь ты отменно». Суне о-о-о-очень понравилось.

Он пожимает плечами, обнимая Осаму за талию.

— Ага. Думаю, теперь придëтся.


End file.
